


Get Through

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Scene, Not A Fix-It, Pining, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Stuck in a wall, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Jaskier gets stuck in a wall and Geralt happens by.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 275





	Get Through

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I genuinely considered putting this in the Anonymous Collection to spare myself any potential grief, but then I figured A. anyone who knows me even a little will be 0% surprised by this, and B. I'd forget I did so and refer to this fic in public anyway.
> 
> Heed the tags, folks!

He couldn't get through.

The wall was tall, sprawling as far as the eye could see. The hole was a proverbial oasis in the desert, the exact thing Jaskier had been searching for to avoid a longer trek than necessary. Too bad that when he tried to go through it he proved too thick for it right where his waist dipped. He was, against his wildest expectations, stuck, and worse yet, stuck with no one around to aid him.

It couldn't get worse than this. Unless he was truly in shit luck. That quickly proved so.

"Jaskier?"

Of all the people roaming the earth, it was to be Geralt who found him like this. The embarrassment alone nearly annihilated him where he was.

"Why are you still here?"

In every sense it was the most inane question anyone had ever asked. Jaskier rolled his eyes, although no one was present on the other side of the wall to see him doing so.

"Enjoying the scenery," he snarked. When there was no reply, he reluctantly added, "I'm obviously stuck."

There was nothing for close to a minute. "I see," Geralt finally muttered.

Jaskier expected this to be the moment when Geralt took pity on him and tried to get him out, or at the very least took off for help.

It was neither.

Without anything resembling a warning, Geralt was suddenly present close behind him. Jaskier could sense his body close enough to touch his. That is, if Jaskier had anything resembling the possibility of touching and if Geralt ever allowed him to do so. But then Geralt did touch, specifically his waist, where the fastenings of his trousers were.

"Uh." His brain stopped working, but it quickly returned enough for him to say, "What are you doing?"

No answer. Nothing at all other than Geralt's fingers nimbly divesting him of his trousers and smallclothes, enough to free his arse and let the fabric spill around his ankles, stuck at his boots. He tried kicking his legs then, but his knees could barely part, stopped at about the width of his own shoulders by his own clothes.

"Geralt," he tried, desperation bleeding into his voice.

"Shh."

That wasn't an answer. Neither were oiled fingers touching, poking, spreading him open, stretching him too roughly. His head was buzzing, thoughts full of _no, no, wait_ , and _not like this_ , and _you dick, why now when I can't?_

Instead, he said, "Don't. Geralt, _don't_."

"Shh. I know." Of course he did. He'd probably always known. Jaskier had probably always been an annoying twat with his _everything_ , all that he felt and could do nothing about.

After the fingers there were a couple of seconds of nothing at all. Jaskier breathed harshly and ignored his cock. Then something blunt pressed in, right to the hilt. A long strenuous thrust that ended on Jaskier groaning and trying once more to kick out, though he was again ineffectual.

It seemed to take an eternity. It was too much from beginning to end, almost a punishment, which Jaskier swiftly realised it actually was. He wasn't sure whether he was the only one being punished, but it didn't matter when Geralt was fucking him as if Jaskier was nothing more than a thing he'd stumbled upon in need of bruising.

When it ended, Geralt pulled out on a muffled sound Jaskier couldn't identify. The noises of slapping flesh and a stifled grunt followed.

It was over.

"I'll send someone to help," Geralt said.

Jaskier moaned, his prick aching humiliatingly between his legs, in clear view of Geralt, messing up the side of the wall.

"It may take some time, but someone will come. I'll make sure of it," he added, while pulling Jaskier's clothes up, over his hard cock, and tying the laces and buttoning him up to make him seem presentable. As if nothing had happened.

"Geralt," he tried again.

Geralt didn't acknowledge him or his misery. "After, you should leave."

Oh, no doubt about that.

**Author's Note:**

> #SorryNotSorry
> 
> No, I didn't know this is what I'd be posting today either. It's been A Day, and it's only shy of 3 PM. I needed to get this out of my system, though. I totally get if it's not your cup of tea, etc. I'll be by later today/early tomorrow with the grossly romantic Geraskier shit we all love.
> 
> Tumblr (I guess): [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
